


Return

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Thanos has lost, and in his stead many return home.WARNING, ENDGAME SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just the ending we needed with these two.  
> Also Tony.  
> :(

When Bruce snapped his fingers, the world held its breath.

 

Then Thanos came, and with him a great army.

 

Yet, he did not count on seeing dozens of portals opening, streaming masses of people he knew not facing with him with same expression.

 

Anger.

 

His enemies, which had been surely at his feet, renewed their strength.

 

“Avengers….assemble.” The one with a shield spoke, the various masses letting out battle cries as they surged as one. Thanos fought to his best ability, finding himself in awe as weapons were shared, and he began to fade. He eventually got the gauntlet, snapping his fingers with a grin of victory.

 

Nothing happened.

 

The irritating man, the worthless earthling before him only held up his hand. The stones glistened, so _close_ within reach.

 

“I...am...Iron Man.”

 

Then with a snap, everything went white.

 

Thanos was tired. Some rubble became his seat, as the tyrant watched his army dissolve to dust. The could feel it happening to him, his body going numb as he watched himself fade away, until his thoughts were no more. The cheering was short lived, Tony Stark only barely clinging to life as Dr. Strange worked his best to keep the other alive.

 

There would be no more deaths.

 

Daylight soon broke, massive armies greeting friends they had not seen in years. Tears flew, as those who reunited with their loved ones explained the last lonely five years. One such figure, seemed not to celebrate.

Thor Odinson sat above most of the crowd, Stormbreaker at his feet. While his heart wished to be filled with joy, it still grieved for another. Loki's death still weighed heavily on him, five years later. He watched as news of Stark's survival surged through the crowd, uniting them with cheers aplenty.

“Why must they insist on cheering so?” Someone scoffed from behind him, Thor's mind slowly clicking as short footsteps stopped beside his makeshift bench. The gold trim on familiar green robes glinted in the sunlight, hazel and blue eyes going wide the more Thor looked up. Staff in hand, there stood Loki, those brilliant green eyes filled with an expression he could not place.

“...brother…?” The words felt heavy on his tongue, as if they had been too painful to speak.

“Why of course you oaf, who else would I be?” Loki sounded like he always had, looking his brother up and down. “Norns, you really have let yourself go.” The words held no malice, but it quickly was of no consequence. Thor had scooped Loki up in a solid movement, crushing his brother in a hug. For a few moments, neither spoke. Thor just held Loki, while slowly Loki returned the gesture.

“Brother...you have come home.” Thor's voice cracked, big tears starting to soak into Loki's shirt.

“Yes...I am home, and here to stay.” Loki's words were tender. The hell Thor must have put himself through, it made the Jotun's heart ache. Five years, while maybe not long for an Asgardian, was only the sheer beginning of the grieving process. It was something that still harmed Thor, and perhaps only Loki understood truly.

 

The two remained embraced, making silent vows to never part again.


End file.
